wikicompfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Burke
Template: infobox person Kenneth Duva Burke (May 5, 1897—November 19,1993) was an American literary theorist, critic ,editor, essayist, literary critic, novelist, philosopher, poet, professor, reviewer, rhetorician, social Commentator, and translator. He was best known for his input in the 1900's in the field of critism, aesthetics, and rhetorical theoryKenneth Burke, "A Rhetoric of Motives" Burke was known for pushing away from the norm of the rhetoric ideology and instead moved to idea that literature was a symbolic action. Personal history Kenneth Burke was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, his parents, James Leslie and Lillyan Duva Burke, in May 5th 1897. He grew here and went to a small High School (Peabody High School) where he meet his long time friend Malcolm Cowley. Cowley later became a literary historian and remained friends with Kenneth until his death in 1989. Burke Graduated from Peabody High school with honors and went to attend Ohio state university to study French, German, Greek, and Latin. Burke did not last long at Ohio state, after only one semester he transferred to Columbia University when his parents moved to New Jersey to live closer to his parents. He and was a student at Columbia University from 1916-1918. He later dropped from Columbia in 1918 to become a writer. Burke had moved to Greenwich, writing reviews, translating, and editing. With the small allowance that his father was providing him and his writing reviews, translating, and editing, he was able to make a living in Greenwich Village in the 1920's and set out to become a writer. He was influenced with many great writers such as Hart Crane, and E.E. Cummings, and Malcolm Cowley. He met his first wife after his drop out of Ohio State University and was married in 1919 to Lillian Mary Batterham. He had 3 daughters with Lillian. After 14 years of marriage he divorced Lillian and married Lillian's sister Elizabeth Batterham and had 2 sons with Elizabeth. He kept on writing and then he landed the opportunity to teach at Bennington College in Vermont. He thought here and evolved he love for the English language and wrote some of his best work here. As time went on he was able to teach and speak at many different universities. He then moved to Andover, New Jersey and spent much of his later years there. He had a farm where he went to enjoy. In Friday, November 21, 1993 Burke died of heart failure in his farm. Works Burke published his own work in 1924 Kenneth Burke, "The White Oxen". New York: A. & C. Boni which consisted of small short stories that he had been working on. Later, many of his things where mostly criticisms of music and essays on the ideas that he come up with. He also produced many poems and translations. The translations consist of languages of German to English. He translated with books from the stories of Hitler and many other things. Not only did he translate books from Hitler, he also created the book behind the battle of Hitler and the rhetoric of Hitler's battle http://www.scribd.com/doc/178592190/The-Rhetoric-of-Hitler-s-Battle He also created many books on rethoric ideas that he had. These books were some of his best works and one specifically became a movie. Philosophy Kenneth Burke belived that everyone has a motive and a driving force to do things in life. More specifically the leaders that help lead the world to what it is. He once said ""what is involved when we say what people are doing and why they are doing it"http://www.comm.umn.edu/burke/gm.html This way people can gain insight of the way that we see the world. Literary Form Burke had written a book on the Literary form. The book was based on the idea of the nature of linguistic or symbolic action as it relates to specific novels, plays, and poems. http://books.google.com/books/about/The_Philosophy_of_Literary_Form.html?id=9zuXtQtNbowC The works that he had critised and that he made it anaylzed included analyzing semantic and peom meaning. He also analyzed Long and Short Articles which had centred on analayzing the meaning behind the articles and the things that the authors want to accomplish. All of Burke Works His principle works are as follows http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenneth_Burke *''Counter-Statement'' (1931) *"Towards a Better Life" (1932) *''Permanence and Change'' (1935) *''Attitudes Toward History'' (1937) *The Rhetoric of Hitler's "Battle" (1939) *''Philosophy of Literary Form'' (1941) *''A Grammar of Motives'' (1945) *''A Rhetoric of Motives'' (1950) *''Linguistic Approaches to Problems of Education'' (1955) *''The Rhetoric of Religion'' (1961) *''Language As Symbolic Action'' (1966) * Dramatism and Development] (1972) *''Here and Elsewhere'' (2005) * Essays Toward a Symbolic of Motives (2006) *''Kenneth Burke on Shakespeare'' (2007) * Full list of his works from ''The Journal of the Kenneth Burke Society''The White Oxen and Other Stories, New York: Albert and Charles Boni, 1924. References